Only the Sweetest
by iamsoproh
Summary: When Zoey is feeling down after her breakup with Mike, it's up to a certain Delinquent to cheer her up. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, I just found out that this week is Doey week on tumblr! I'm not on tumblr much, but I really love this couple, so I decided that I might as well write a little something for them :) This oneshot is for prompt one: flowers. (Yeah, I know that I'm a bit behind). **

**Disclaimer: If I had a lot of money, I would buy Total Drama, and then I would own it; but I don't, so I can't, so I never will. **

**/(._.)/**

It was a sunny summer day at the Playa des Losers, and most everyone was outside, hanging out at the pool with friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, etcetera. All except for two lonely campers, each with their own reason for avoiding the crowd.

One of these campers was Zoey. She was sitting on the stairs outside of the hotel building, eyes pointed downwards, deep in thought. It had been a full two weeks since she and Mike had broken up; she would have liked to have called it a shock, but to be honest, she had seen it coming for a long time. The breakup was mutual:

"I just... feel like we've been drifting apart," Mike had said, unable to look Zoey in the eyes.

"Yeah, I agree, it's... best that we end it now," Zoey had replied, holding back tears.

Now, Zoey had retrogressed back to exactly how she had felt as a child: lonely. The only other friend that she had truly made was Cameron, but he was currently with Mike, who Zoey was choosing to avoid for the time being. Did she regret breaking up with her first love? Surprisingly, no, not one bit. She couldn't explain it, but it had just felt like the right thing to do. Just because she didn't regret it, however, didn't mean that she couldn't be upset about it; she could feel her eyes filling with tears as she became lost in her memories.

Meanwhile, Duncan had been enjoying the sunshine next to the pool with his buddies, Geoff and DJ. He wasn't truly participating in their conversation, though, as his focus was on someone else entirely: behind the corner of the Playa building, he could see the small, frail redhead known as Zoey, tears filling her eyes. 'It's... it's not my problem,' Duncan tried to tell himself, somehow being unable to tear his eyes away, 'it's not my... Aww, man,' Duncan sighed in defeat as he watched Zoey put her head down to cry. He turned to his friends and said, "Umm, I gotta use the little criminal's room, guys. Back in a bit." With that, he got up and made like he was headed for the Playa before making a detour into the forested area of the island.

/(._.)/

"I gotta go fast... I'll just do this quickly, and only to get her to stop crying," Duncan mumbled to himself as he romped through the woods. He kept turning his head, looking left, then right, then left again, determined to find exactly what he was looking for. "Meh, too blue," he said, continuing on his way past a patch of perky, dark blue flowers. "Too red, too tall, too short, too wilted." Duncan continued past about fifteen other patches of wild, free flowing flowers until he finally saw it: the perfect bouquet. It was beautiful: bright pink and full, edges tinted with whites, reds, and a full spectrum of other pinks. They were wild and free, but tame at the same time.

Duncan put his nose at the top of the flower patch and inhaled deeply; the flowers were the sweetest that he had ever known. 'Sort of like her,' he thought to himself. After realizing what he had just thought, however, he attempted to counteract the softness of the statement by roughly grabbing the flowers by their stems. He yanked the beautiful plants from the ground and proceeded to sprint back towards the Playa des Losers.

/(._.)/

Zoey had stopped crying for the time being, although one could still hear the occasional sniffle from her as she continued to sulk on the steps of the Playa.

"Umm... Hey there, red," Duncan smiled shyly at the Indie chick as he climbed up the steps to greet her.

Zoey noticed that he was holding something behind his back, but decided not to bring it up. "Oh. Hey, Duncan," she said, looking up and putting a fake smile on her face. "What's up?"

"Eh, nothing much. How have you been doing?" Duncan asked.

"I'm... I've been j-just... F-fine-" At this point, Zoey could no longer contain herself, and she completely broke down in tears. Duncan then did the only thing that he could think to do, and wrapped the red-head in a hug. Zoey was shocked, but too upset to decline the support; instead, she pulled the delinquent closer and cried onto his shoulder.

After about five minutes of this, Zoey and Duncan let go of each other, the former blushing like crazy. "I-I'm sorry, Duncan," Zoey said, "I just-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Zo; it's what I'm here for," Duncan cut her off with his signature smirk. His tough-guy demeanor was quickly demolished, however, when Zoey caught sight of the bouquet in his hand.

"Oh, Duncan, what are those for?" Zoey asked, pointing at the flowers.

"Well you see... Uh... Ok, fine." Duncan sighed in defeat. "The truth is, I saw that you were upset, so I went into the forest to try and find the perfect flowers. I walked for a while before I found these: they're exactly your favorite color, and the scent is-" Duncan stopped talking as Zoey leaned over to smell the flowers and said,

"Sweet. Just like you."

**/(._.)/**

**A/N: Wow, these guys are really fun to write for! I hope that you enjoyed reading this, and that Duncan wasn't too OOC. Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**

**~iamsoproh**


End file.
